Under Lock and Key
by Crumbled
Summary: Short Story. Clark accompanies his mum to a ball only to find that someone else that he didn’t expect to see is there also.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Under Lock and Key_ _Author: Crumbs_ _Summary: Clark accompanies his mum to a ball only to find that someone else that he didn't expect to see is there also. Clois. Please R&R.._

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story. You know the drill.

Chapter 1 

The months had passed quickly after the death of his father. Knowing that if he hadn't went down that certain path on that day his father could still be alive. But as Chloe says "You can't stop everything for one bad experience no matter how bad it is". It's much easier to say than actually to believe it to be true.

His mum had taken up the role of State Senator. It had taken a lot of her time but she was happy to be doing it for her loved ones. Jonathon would have wanted her to take over. Clark was able to give her the space for her to put her full attention towards her new role while he took full care of the farm. Occasionally people who had been close friends with Jonathon had come over to give their support and help with daily chores. Anything to prevent the Luthors being in control.

Lex had finally shown his true colours, especially to Clark. The once good, charitable best friend who would do anything to prove he wasn't like his father was now exactly like him. In fact he was even worse. He forgot about the small businesses he had shown great interest in. Their success had dwindled but the community was pulling together to try and help each other. Maybe it was one of the blessings Jonathon had brought. Community Spirit.

Clark also new that Lex was still experimenting on the Kryptonite. Even more than what was happening in the past.

One of the many events Martha's position held was hosting various Charity balls like the one Clark was now dressing for. Martha had no one else that she would rather accompany her than her son. And as much as Clark loved his mum he hated wearing a tux.

"Clark! We need to go. Are you ready yet"

He looked in the mirror and scrutinised the reflection. Nothing was wrong with it but it still didn't feel right. But he wasn't going to let his mum down. He made his way down stairs towards the kitchen where is mum was waiting.

"Mum. You look Beautiful"

She wore a black silk gown which was decorated with sparkling diamantes in the shape of stars. A thick wool shawl draped across her shoulder. It was now winter and it was even colder at night on the streets of Metropolis. Her eyes filled with such feeling that Clark's heart plummeted a few inches.

"Really. I know I'm not young enough too wear such a beauti…"

"Mum! Mum, you are beautiful and I can't imagine you wearing anything that is less than this amazing dress. I think I would just spoil it to be in your presence."

"Don't be silly Clark. I wouldn't be able to go at all if you weren't with me." She smiled with joy and sorrow and gave her son a huge hug. They remained for a few moments in each others arms. Martha pulled away and turned to the desk where a small felt bag lay. "I have something you should have." She emptied the contents in to her hands. Two silver cuff links one was a padlock and the other was a key. The amazing detail each showed was enough to prove the amazing workmanship that went into it. "These were your fathers… he wear them on our wedding day. A gift from my father. He said it symbolised a strong union. He said that he wanted you to have them. He would have them to you on your wedding day. But I want you to wear them tonight."

Clark watched as his mum placed them on her son's cuffs.

"Thanks"

"Now let's go. I've got to make a speech."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The Ball was held at the Metropolis Banquet Hall. Chosen for its large rooms that could hold a great number people its large kitchen which would supply the guests with a four star meal and the beautiful spacious gardens when the guest wish for some air. A helicopter had picked them up from the Luthor mansion. Lionel's gift or bribe. Martha had accepted on the ground that it would be best to keep peace but she was wise to keep her eye or her son's good eyes on what the Luthors were up to.

After the speeches and the lavish dinner and even more speeches, the music began and all the couples made their way to ball room in the adjacent room.

"Mum. May I ask for the first dance?" He held his hand out to his mum.

"And I thought you would avoid me now that you've done your job of accompanying me" She smiled as she took his hand and the walked to the dance floor.

"Of course not"

A few moments later they were interrupted from a voice behind Clark.

"May I cut in"

Clark could recognise that voice from any where and it wasn't someone he expected to see at a formal party.

"Of course you can. I need to talk to a few people on business and I most say how wonderful you look tonight"

"Thank you, Martha but you look even more stunning"

" Thank you." Martha smiled and took her leave to a group of people that sat on the opposite side of the room.

Clark turn to face his new partner. His heart skipped a beat, something which never happened unless someone bunched his chest with a hand full of kryptonite.

"Don't look so shocked Smallville. I can look nice if I want or when I have an important invitation"

Lois Lane. The tomboy army brat with an attitude more suited to lioness stood before him. She was wearing a white silk bodice gown, with a red Japanese style images. It perfectly accentuated her curves more than anything she had ever worn before. Her hair was held back loosely letting some of the one-day curls cascade down her bare golden skin shoulders. A cold necklace with a red stone rested across her chest. It occurred to Clark hat it could be red Kryptonite but realise a second later that it was only garnet. Her chest with the beautiful golden skin rose and fell suddenly. Clark took a step back from his thoughts which he felt were now taking a step over the boundaries. Looking at her now he realised how nervous he had made her by staring at her. She rubbed her hand across her stomach with her white silky glove which covered her arm up past her elbow.

"Please don't stare at me Clark." Her eyes stayed glued to his shoes as she spoke. "I feel uncomfortable as it is wearing this…"

"I don't know why. You're the most beautiful woman in the room"

She looked up into his eyes. No longer nervous, she took her hand from her stomach and smiled at him. Her smile was so radiant, Clark couldn't help but smile back.

"In that case why haven't asked me to dance"

Clark held out his hand towards her with a slight bow. "Lois Lane, will you give me the honour of your hand?"

"Okay, Smallville. Don't go too far with the pleasantries." She took his hand.

He gently pulled her towards him and wrapped his arm around her waist. At first the closeness shocked her and she stiffened.

"Relax"

"Do you not know who you're dancing with? I don't relax"

"Well you're going to have to or it's going to be very uncomfortable and they'll be no reason to dance"

Her body loosened instantly to his last words. He gently pulled her closer to his body. She held her breathe a little. He smiled at her hoping she would relax little more. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. They looked into each others eyes unaware of the rest of the room as the twirled together.

"I didn't think this was your kind of thing. Too many snobby people"

"It isn't but the General happened to get an invitation. So he made his orders and I got wod of cash for expenses which I wasn't going to complain about"

"I didn't see you at dinner"

"No wonder you didn't look up that much and when you did you were staring in to space"

"Probably" Throughout the dinner and speeches he kept thinking of his father and what it should have been. His father making the speeches and his mum sitting beside him in support and him at another table or maybe at home waiting for them to return.

Lois knew what he was thinking but also knew that he would rather not talk of it. The music changed key and speed. Much softer than the last few dances. She laid her head against his shoulder. The scent of berries drifted up to his nose and the warmth of her body was hypnotising. He closed his eyes lost in her presence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

In the distance the music stopped for the musicians break. Lois pulled away breaking Clark's daze.

"I'm just going to…spend some time with the General" Without waiting for a response she took off and disappeared in the mass of couples leaving the dance floor.

His mum was now standing alone as the couple she was speaking to left, presumably for the bar. So he made his way to where she stood.

"Clark. Where's Lois?"

"She went to see her dad"

"She looks so beautiful tonight." A smile crept across her face.

"Yeah" He looked towards were his dance partner now stood with her father and what looked like a few more army personnel. She laughed at something the General was saying but was caught by Clark's eyes. She rolled her eyes to show her boredom with the conversation but stayed where she was. He turned back towards his mum who had a huge grin on her face. "It makes a big change from what she usually looks like"

"Clark! Don't be so cheeky. There were many compliments about the two of you"

"Oh really. Well don't get any funny ideas. Lois and I are just friends and we can hardly stand each other as it is"

"I didn't say there was anything between the two of you. Besides, haven't you heard the phrase 'Opposites attract' "

"I'm going to the bar," Clark decided a change of subject would be better than letting his mum plan for any future daughter-in-laws. "Would you like something to drink?"

Martha knew he wanted to escape from her but she knew like wise that she couldn't drop it all together. "No, Thank you but could you do me one favour?"

"Sure."

"Ask Lois over for dinner this weekend."

Clark looked over to Lois again. She was now talking to just the General.

"She's been having the more average amount of trouble with her dad at the moment…"

He looked closely at her face at this revelation. She was smiling but it was a cold smile. He realised that he had never actually seen Lois speaking to her father before. Her whole posture was of an army cadet. No wonder she was stiff when he held her, she probably was never held like that before… especially by her father. Clark felt so much for her at that moment than he had ever felt for anyone else before. He wanted to stand by her side or just take her away from the coldness she was experiencing at that moment. She nodded her head, the General turned and left her where she stood a lone for a few moments.

"… I think she needs a bit of company. Clark?"

Lois final moved from her command post as the musicians started up. She vanished through the crowd which was coming back to dance. Clark turned back to his mum.

"Okay. I'll just go and find her"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The rear door of the halls opened up to the large garden which kept the harsh city wind to a minimum chill breeze. A hedge with twinkling fairy lights surrounded the garden, torches flickered along the paths which connected in the centre to a fountain of water and light. During the day light the garden was plain and tired looking but in the night with the various lights it complimented the evening events and the dress of the guests.

Apart from the few couples that walked arm in arm along the paths it was quiet.

Alone figure stood cradling their arms and looking out at the scene. The red and white dress was a give away. She didn't even move when Clark walked up behind her.

"You okay?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. The flicker of the torches reflected in her cold eyes. "Yeah", turning back, "I'm fine. Just getting some fresh air"

After some silence he spoke up. "I saw you talking to your dad" She turned to face him straight on. Her eyes showed so much sadness at that moment he knew she wasn't fine. "Do you want to talk…"

"No! I…" She gave a slight shiver as she tried to think. She was still thinking while he took his jacket off, walked up to her and placed it across her shoulders. "Thank you".

"I couldn't have you freezing."

She looked into his eyes. He wanted to melt into those piercing chocolate coloured eyes. He didn't want to leave there hypnotising gaze. But with a small smile, she broke it off. A smile so sweet he felt the heat rise in his cheek.

He had never felt like this before. Not even for Lana who he had thought to be the love of his life.

"You sure you don't want to talk about?"

"Very sure. It's between me and the General. I'm sure you understand," she looked back at him with a quirk on her lips. "You must have a few secrets of your own."

Clark felt panic rise in him. 'Did she know? Did Chloe slip out his secret to her cousin?'

"Don't worry I want ask? I think secrets should be kept secrets until that person wishes it to be known" She gave another shiver.

"You're still cold… here" He closed the gap that still remained between them and wrapped his arms around him. Instead of becoming stiff like he expected her to be she placed her hands on his waist. He softly stroked her back while she rested her head on his chest.

"Why are you so warm when it's freezing?"

"What can I say? I'm warm hearted."

"Haa haa"

They remained silent, listening to the music coming from the hall. He felt her warm steady breathe on his chest. Then he felt her smile, then laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"It can't be nothing. I want to know the joke"

"Okay" She pulled away just enough to be able to look up into his eyes. She paused with a smirk before continuing "I was thinking of one secret we both keep"

He raised his eyebrows trying to think of what she was on about.

"Which is…?"

"When we first met." She let out a giggle before hiding her face in his chest

"Haa haa… Some secrets should be kept under lock and key"

"Sure thing Kar-El"

Authors note:

This was my first fanficton story that I've completed and posted.

I decided to keep it simple and not go other what was said between Lois and the General.


End file.
